Pokemon It Up! 2
by Chakira
Summary: Sequel to Pokemon It Up: It been 2 years since they were traveling with Kris and her friends... But now they're back in the pokemon world with new adventure with old/new friends... but how will they get home this time? Will Kris and Cece say goodbye to each other and will Rocky actually find somebody there she likes? Cece/oc femsalsh mention of Rocky/Logan Rocky/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys well here it is the new story tell me what u think just remember I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

just a recap Cece and the other finally came home they see that they were asleep but find out there adventure on the pokemon world was real. They decide to keep this between them and everything would go to normal...or so they thought...

**2 YEARS LATER**

NORMAL POV

It a beautiful warm sunny day in Chicago. There we see 2 15 girls and there name are Cece and Rocky. U see a lot have change in last 2 years for starters Cece's mom remarried to somebody name Jeremy hunter. So Cece had a new stepbrother who she hate and his name is Logan. He dated Rocky but she broke up with him when he made her chose between him and her best friend. Now that Cece and everyone is back home they tried to go back to their normal live but they have no idea what in store for them but first let see what Cece is up to.

**CECE'S ****APARTMENT **CECE'S POV

I open the door of the my home I sighed**'finally home so glad it Friday i don't have to worry about homework I'm amazed that i'm in the 10th grade' **I check the clock it said 5 pm I grab my phone and Dialed Rocky after a few minute of ringing she pick up "hey Cece" I smiled when she notice it was me "Hey Rocky just calling to see if u want to come to my place and hang out" "Yeah I'll be there but first let me get my clothes and meet u at ur place in 20 minutes" "alright See ya bye"

I said hanging up **'hmm well i should get my clothes ready for shake it up since Rocky and I have to be at Shake it up studios at 6:50' **I went to my room and got my clothes for the show and check the mirror and put them in my bag with my pokeball necklace I sighed sadly while hold it **'U see a lot have change in the 2 year I've been here for starter i'm 15 years old and I'm 5'5" 165 cm but one thing I really miss being at the pokemon world but most importantly I miss Kris' **I check the clock and see it 3:06 I felt sleepy"So tired I should probably take a nap" I said taking my blanket

CECE'S DREAM POV

_I see a meadow ' and started walking to see if I can find someone but I was surprise to see two familiar faces i squint my eyes "Kris Arceus is that U" I ask both turn their head Kris and Arceus smile 'well it nice to see again young one' I hug them in happiness "Oh u have no idea how glad to see u" I hug Kris and I didn't let go as tears of happiness was going down to my face "I wish i could see u again" "Me too Cece" She said "Hey don't be down like u said one day we'll see each other again" _

_she said wiping my tears "I doubt it I don't know it nice to be home but I fell like something is missing in my life i mean i miss being with U but I can't abandoned my life here" I explain Kris kiss my head and let go. I felt i was waking as Kris and Arceus were disappearing but I could swore i heard Arceus saying my wish will come true and l felt the world shaking_

end of dream CECE'S POV

I wake up to see my 16 year old stepbrother _Logan_ who is the one that woke me"Ugh what do U want Logan" I said in a mad annoying voice disturbing my sleep he put his up "sorry princes jeez someone woke up on the bed" He said sarcastically "what did I disrupt ur dream about shoes " he said with a smug face I roll my eyes "whatever I have better things to do than fight with a insensitive jerk like u" I said when i check my phone and saw i was asleep for ten minutes "well how do think i feel have to deal with u and ur lazy self" I almost cried but stop **'no won't listen to him remember Kris may not be here but she loves me for who i am and Rocky as well' **

I took a deep breath "Look just because My mom married ur dad and love him doesn't mean I have to get along with u i mean at least Rocky did the right thing to breakup with u" as soon as I said Logan and me went back and forth arguing and call each other name until my friend Rocky who a 15 year old 5'10" came in "OK U TWO ENOUGH" She said stop our fight I smile "Hey Rocky good ur here let go somewhere" Logan said putting his arm around her smirking at me I felt anger boiling "Logan we broke up for a reason If u can't accept Cece as my friend then there no point" she said pushing off Logan's arm "Come on Cece let to ur room" Rocky said as we went to my room I close my room

"Man Rocky I'm so to ur here u are never going to believe the dream I had" I explain the dream I had. Rocky nodded her head as I explain "So what do u think" I ask her "hmm I don't know I mean Arceus maybe want to us to help her but we don't know a way to go" She said "I wish we found a way I don't know about u but I feel there something missing I mean I miss Kris and the adventure we went through i wish we can go back but I doubt we'll find a way" I said as Rocky hug me

"look I know how u feel but let face it we may never find a way back and I think u should move on I'm worried about u how about we go to crusty then we go to shake it up and everyone sleep over for our game night" she suggest **'love game night where it just a bunch of us and we play pokemon we sometimes battle against each other'** "alright come on" I said grabbing both our bag and came out of my room we see Logan and my 10 year old brother Flynn "Hey were going to crusty then going to Shake it up" Rocky said to Flynn we'll be back soon with everyone were going to have game night" I said "Cool" Flynn said Logan roll his eyes really another game night it just u guys on ur Nintendo consoles"

He said "U wouldn't understand" I said "Right... btw my dad and Georgia are going to working late so I'm in charge" He said smirking "So u can have ur game night but u have to listen to me" "whatever so Flynn u want to come with us" Yeah but only if Logan go with" I teeth gritted while Logan gave a smug face "come on I have to suffer with u guys talking about clothes and shoes" "fine fine he can go with us" i said as We left outside

4 hour later (9 pm) ROCKY'S POV

After we left we went to crusty and ate something and left but We told deuce to meet us at Cece's place and went Shake it up Studios and did our dance routine and after that getting paid We got Gunther,Tinka,and Ty together and we walk home we meet up with Deuce and the stair case and went inside and got everything ready we play Pokemon and ate spaghetti and drank Pepsi.

Cece had her pokemon pearl,Ty had pokemon Diamond, Deuce had Pokemon platinum, Gunther and Tinka had the Pokemon Black and white,Flynn and I had the Pokemon Omega ruby and alpha sapphire we play until we got tired and went to sleep I notice Cece mumbling in her sleep saying how she wish she was with Kris I shook my head **'Man Cece why can't u let it go it not like somebody who grants wishes is going to make that come true I wish i can help her' **i close my eyes and let the drowsiness take over

Normal Pov

but what Rocky didn't know was there was a invisible thing but revealed to be Jirachi a pokemon who said to grant wish it had mischief look on its face as it laugh while opening a portal sucking everyone in it including Logan and close the portal and disappear

**UH OH HERE WE GO AGAIN WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? HOW IS LOGAN GOING TO REACT WHEN HE THEY'RE EXPLAIN TO HIM HOW ARE THEY GOING TO REACT WHEN THEY SEE KRIS, CASEY, AND SHANE? well there u have it guys the fist chapter tell me what u think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys well here it is the 2nd chapter remember I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

**2 YEARS LATER IN PALLET TOWN OF THE POKEMON WORLD**

**_previously on Shake It up Pokemon_**

_Cece had her pokemon pearl,Ty had pokemon Diamond, Deuce had Pokemon platinum, Gunther and Tinka had the Pokemon Black and white,Flynn and I had the Pokemon Omega ruby and alpha sapphire we play until we got tired and went to sleep I notice Cece mumbling in her sleep saying how she wish she was with Kris I shook my head **'Man Cece why can't u let it go it not like somebody who grants wishes is going to make that come true I wish i can help her' **i close my eyes and let the drowsiness take over_

_Normal Pov_

_but what Rocky didn't know was there was a invisible thing but revealed to be Jirachi a pokemon who said to grant wish it had mischief look on its face as it laugh while opening a portal sucking everyone in it including Logan and close the portal and disappear_

**NOW LETS BEING**

MEANWHILE NORMAL POV

In the place where there are strange creature known as Pokemon. there are people who are known as Pokemon trainer who capture and we train them. there are our 3 people Kris Casey and Shane who went to many adventure what they don't know they see some familiar faces

KRIS'S POV (some of it might sound a third person

I open my eyes and see Puka jumping one me while Shadow licking my face "Ugh Ack Pfbt ok ok guys i'm up I'm up" I said getting up pushing them off and see the time which was 9 am. I grab a towel and went to the bathroom taking a shower and came out with a towel wrap around I went to went to my room I change to my clothes. I check the the mirror and see a 5'9" 15 year old girl with a tone body. she has red eyes, green shirt, green/white finger less gloves, black jeans, dark grey/green shoes and a grey belt. **'damn all that training really paid off and I give props to Aunt Delia for making my outfit *she travels a lot and train with her pokemon to master her gift*' **

**'A lot have change since Cece and the others left home Casey, Shane and I travel to Orange Island, Johto Island, and Hoenn Island, and battle the battle frontier So far we've made many friends and caught new pokemon. After that Shane left us and went to the Unova to travel and study to be a pokemon breeder and a chef. Casey and I were happy for him and support him we get calls from him once in a while. I have master my gift with the help of the pokemon Cynthia gave him which hatch into a Riolu and evolved into a Lucario I mange to beat the Kanto Champion but I decline their officer to travel to many regions seeing that i have a lot to learn I-'**

a smell of food hit my nose disturbing my thought I tied my shoelaces and grab my necklace that Cece gave me, my black with dark green stripe jacket and my green/black hat. I walk downstairs brushing my hair which is now down to my waist while Puka and Shadow are following me. I see aunt Delia and a guy name Red with red eyes, black hair black shirt, red/dark grey vest,dark blue jeans and red/black shoes and finger less gloves **'u see his my lost twin brother'**

**'i made the discover when i was traveling in Hoenn region with Shane and Casey. ****When my mom was killed and I was taking to my aunt My dad ran off with Red away but he escape Aaron but he lost his memory. A nice couple took him in and raised him I meet him when I got lost he help me but somehow he remember me and everything from when we were 8. I guess seeing me must have trigger it. ****After we found each other we talk about what we've done for the last 7 years I've told him about my adventure with Cece and her friend and how Cece was my ex-girlfriend luck for me he took it really well seeing he didn't care if i had a girlfriend he treat me like a protective big brother'**

He and auntie see me and smile "Morning Kris" the both said "hey guys" I said as Aunt Delia put a plate and cup in front of me and put some food for Puka and Shadow I started eating right away "Whoa slow down Sis" Red said teasing I let out a burp I excuse myself "sorry I'm a bit in a hurry and I want to go the lab Professor Oak have a surprise for us" "we got plenty of time to get there he said calmly sipping his drink "Easy for u to say Mr. former Kanto league champion" I said playfully **'he used to be the Kanto champion until I beat him but he give it up so he can travel with his friend'** "Oh yeah" he said as he grab me and give me a playful noggie I tried to get out of his grip but couldn't

"Ok I give I give uncle" I said surrendering he let go and we finish our food after that We wash our dishes So auntie has Ash call" yes he has he made to the Kalos region safely" I give her a look "Auntie knowing Ash he probably is putting himself in danger to safe some pokemon and is wanting to get a badge right away" I said making her laugh. I put on my necklace and pick up my grey/green back pack I put my white scarf and glasses **(Its her reading glasses****)** into my backpack and put my hat on while Red puts on his dark red backpack and put his red/dark grey hat on his head.

I return Shadow back into his pokeball while Puka climb on my shoulder **(she still hasn't evolved Puka) **and left "Hey I'll meet u at the lab I'm gonna get Casey" I said "Alright I'm going to get Sonny" Red said and we went our separate ways I made it to Casey house i knock and waited the door open a women appear it was Mrs. Robison Casey's mom "Hello Kris" she said smiling gently at me "Hi Mrs. Robison" "Won't come in and eat something" "Oh no thank u I'm good I'm here for Casey" "Well u know where her room is and u know how she's a heavy sleeper" she said jokingly I went up the stair and into her room

I see her asleep I walk up by her side I tried to wake her up but she didn't responded I groan an idea hit me as a mischief look appeared on my face **'Puka wake her up using ur thunderbolt gently' **Puka jump on to her bed and release electricity to Casey who literally jump out of her bed and fell down to the floor she started to wake up groaning "oh good ur up" I said casually "now hurry up "I hate U" she said untangling the blanket from her "u won't say that when if we were late to meet with Professor Oak" I said laugh when she started to hurry I went downstairs and I said bye to Mrs. Robison when I went out the door and wait for Casey

Normal Pov 5 minutes

After wait Casey came out wearing a dark purple v neck shirt with a grey coat, dark grey jeans with a pink belt, dark purple/grey tennis shoes she put her grey and dark purple hat on with a purple flower on it, and has a lavender/purple bag and has a black choker necklace with a moon charm. Her brown hair reach down her knees. "u ready" "Yep btw" Casey said as she punch Kris in the arm "Ow" Kris said rubbing her gut "now were even let go" Casey said linking her arm with Kris's as they ran to the Professor lab They see red and a girl "hey guys" said the girl with amber eyes and has blonde hair she is wearing a black long sleeve turtle neck over a yellow sleeveless hoodie,navy jeans ,a brown belt and boots, and a brown/yellow finger less gloves/beanie. "Hey Ali/Alison" Kris and Casey said

"U ready" Red ask as we went inside the lab as Kris, Cece and Ash's Slyveon, Arcanine, Espeon Gible,Oshawatt and Muk knock Kris down Tracey got off of her led them somewhere. Kris mange to get up by doing a kick up back to her feet They see the professor "So Professor Oak what is the Surprise" he showed them the two Pokedex "A new Pokedex" Kris said "I figure u want to go to Sinnoh and battle gym leader and see new Pokemon" Kris pick the green Pokemon and Red pick the black/red Pokedex but what about Casey" Kris ask Casey explain that she was going to to be in the Pokemon showcase

"Hey good for u though I'm gonna miss u" I know me too hold on give me ur Pokegear" Casey said as Kris give her Blue pokegear and Casey give her pink pokegear to Kris they put their number and return their Pokegear to "There now U have my number" Casey said Casey got her Venusaur, Vulpix, Salamence, and Skitty Casey check the time on her watch "Oh look at the time I better get going or I'll miss my plane see ya" She said calling out her salamance and flew off to Vermilion City "So how are we getting there" He told us about a cruise ship that is going to Sinnoh "the ship is in Vermilion City" He said as Red Kris and Ali got their Pokemon. Kris got her Slyveon, Lucario, Puka, Pidgeot Red got his Pika(Pikachu), Poli(Poliwarth), Charizard, and blaziken Ali got her Chuchu(Pikachu), Glinder(Butterfree), and Octy (Octillery), and Aero(. They grab a map of Sinnoh and stock up on Pokeballs, potions, pokemon food, put their night clothes **(u know their pj clothes)**, and their sleeping bag and tent in their bag.

RED'S POV

"That all" Kris and Ali ask "yeah should be it ready I ask them they nodded their head here Professor Oak give Kris a book "what this for" while ur there in Sinnoh I want u take picture of the statue of the legendary and do research of it" He said "Ok will do bye Professor" Kris said as we took off on our pokemon we made to Viridian City in 40 minutes "Ok this good if we keep this up we'll make in Vermilion City in no time"Ali said "Ok now th-huh what the" I said as I look up in the sky as there some cloud by Viridian forest as the cloudy Kris and I took out some binoculars

"Whoa freaky deja vu" Kris look at it "Oh my god" We said as we saw 8 people fall from the cloud and down to the Viridian forest but we a pokemon "Hey is that Jirachi" Ali ask Kris squint her eyes she put her hand on her face When it disappeared.

"Oh my god that same jirachi that cause us trouble when I was in Hoenn," She said "but it not important what important is getting those people "Why" I ask "Those people I know them their my friends from the other world" she explain "OK OK calm down" I said I can't calm down they don't have their pokemon u know there's beedrills in there" she said panicking Ali slap her and she calm down "Sorry if ur worried we'll run in there and get them out" Ali said as Kris took off running fast and we ran to catch up her. **'wow she must really care for these people if she willing to go in there I can't wait to meet them one of them must have been her ex i want to see who capture my little sis heart'**

**WHOA WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN? WILL THEY GET ATTACK? HOW WILL THEY REACT WHEN THEY WAKE UP?FIND OUT NEXT TIME Btw the age and Height of our heroes are:**

**Kris:15 5'9"**

**Red:15 5'10" he base on the Red from pokemon origins and adventure manga**

**Alison"Ali": 15 5'8" based on the character Yellow form the pokemon adventures manga**

**Casey:15 5'8"**


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion and a new adventure

**Hey guys well here it is the 2nd chapter remember I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

**2 YEARS LATER IN PALLET TOWN OF THE POKEMON WORLD**

**_previously on Shake It up Pokemon_**

_"Whoa freaky deja vu" Kris look at it "Oh my god" We said as we saw 8 people fall from the cloud and down to the Viridian forest but we a pokemon "Hey is that Jirachi" Ali ask Kris squint her eyes she put her hand on her face When it disappeared._

_"Oh my god that same jirachi that cause us trouble when I was in Hoenn," She said "but it not important what important is getting those people "Why" I ask "Those people I know them their my friends from the other world" she explain "OK OK calm down" I said I can't calm down they don't have their pokemon u know there's beedrills in there" she said panicking Ali slap her and she calm down "Sorry if ur worried we'll run in there and get them out" Ali said as Kris took off running fast and we ran to catch up her. **'wow she must really care for these people if she willing to go in there I can't wait to meet them one of them must have been her ex i want to see who capture my little sis heart'**_

**NOW LETS BEING**

ROCKY'S POV

I open my eyes and notice that i'm in some forrest **'where am i? I remember being in Cece's place and I don't see anyone here with me I better find them' **I started walking "hello anyone" I see three people laying on the ground **'oh thank god i found Logan, Cece, and Tinka' **I went up to them "Hey guys wake up" Tinka and Logan open their eyes "What happen were are we" Logan ask I don't know" I said trying to wake up Cece "Here let me" He said as he saw a bug and pick it up. He tickled her nose with it **'oh she going to be piss'** Cece woke up and freak out slapping the bug off of Logan's hand I look at the bug it was a small a bug with a beige, yellow segmented body. it was combined with its red, purple, or fuchsia nose and feet. it had a stinger on it head and tail

**'wait i recognize that from my game it a Weedle but that means were back in the pokemon world' **i see it ran away "WHAT THE HELL WERE U TRYING TO DO!?" Cece said glaring madly at Logan "Hey at least it ur lazy butt" Logan said smirking then they started bickering "that enough we have bigger problems were stuck in a forrest" I said as we saw some familiar Pokemon like a caterpi Cece eyes lit up when we saw were back in pokemon world "wait wheres Flynn,Ty, Deuce and Gunther" Tinka ask We got to find them" Cece said

"probably the smartest thing u said I'm pretty sure u know where we are" Logan said sarcastically. I give him a look that made him shut up and started walking to find the others. so far we found everyone we all sit down on a stump I notice everyone had a bag that we use when we were in our journey "Ok now that everyone is here u all know that we somehow end up in the pokemon world" Cece and I said everyone but Logan nodded their head instead he roll his eyes

**'I guess he doesn't believe us' **"Ok buy why we-" Tinka was cut off when we started hearing a buzzing noise we look up to see a creature that look like a wasp. It has four legs. it's head is round with a slightly pointed mouth, large, red eyes, and antennae in the shape of the number seven. Its forelegs are tipped with long, conical stingers. It stands on its other two legs, which are long, segmented, and insectoid in shape. it has two pairs of rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on its striped abdomen. **'OH MAN THOSE ARE BEEDRILLS THEY LOOK MAD that weedle that Cece slap must have thought were attack it and ran to warn its friend' **"Uhh guy we may want to run" Ty said as the Beedrills flew down to attack but miss when we start running fast

"what the plan" Logan said as Deuce turn back still running "just Keep running and don't fall behind" Deuce said but suddenly Cece and I trip on a root of a tree "CECE ROCKY" Ty and Logan yell as two beedrills flew down to using it two stingers on it arm Cece and I hugged each other closing our eyes waited for it to attack us but nothing happen.

We open our eyes and see two Pokemon standing in front of us holding the Breedrills. one was a bipedal canine-like Pokémon with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest and It has a long snout and ears. It has cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It was standing on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has four small black appendages on its head. it look mad

The other pokemon was a big bipedal chicken-like Pokémon. it's body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's eyes are semicircular with yellow sclera and blue irises, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs. it also look mad

We see two girls and one guy apprearing beside us "u two ok" Cece and I nodded our head "Good now Lucario use close combat then use Aura sphere" the girl command as it repeatedly punches and kicks the Beedrill at a fast speed then it create a small blue ball energy with one hand and fired at the beedrill "Blaziken use blaze kick then use slash" the black hair guy said as The end of It's leg blazes in flames and then it kicks the Breedrills then its claws glowed white as it slash the beedrills

they didn't hurt the Beedrills but only scared them "it no use there too much of them Ali have Glinder use sleep powder" The black hair guy said as the Blonde hair girl name Ali call out a pokemon which was a Butterfree "Glinder use sleep powder on the Beedrills" she order as her Butterfree flaps its wings above the Beedrills and blue, shining powder comes is released from them, instantly putting the beedrill to sleep. "Ok come on" the girl said as all three people return their pokemon then she and the black hair guy grab Cece and mine's hand and ran.

CECE'S POV

We keep running until we were in a familiar town**'were in Pewter city so that mean we were in Viridian Forrest' **we stop and catch our breath "U ok" The Girl said as she introduce herself as Alison Yeah thanks to u three" "No Problem Cece" said the other girl I gave her a weird look "How do u know my name" I said scared she smile "Oh come on I mean it know been 2 years since we saw each other and I still have the necklace and I know u have the one I give u"

**'wait what how she know that Kris give me wait a second' **I look at the necklace see it was gold and had a heart flame design **'that the necklace that i give Kris but that means' **"Kris?" I said looking surprise at her she smile as she open the necklace and there were photos of us with the others when were 13 on the side and it said _**'No matter where we are or if we far apart I'll always love U, Cece'**_ "OH MY GOD IT U" I said hugging her "It so good to see u again" Kris said let go I notice something different about her "Hey u gotten taller the last time we saw each other" I said **'she must grown like 6 inches but she taller than me no fair she look like she has train really hard'** I blush when I felt her stomach she has abs I snap out of it"Oh yeah so have u been?" I ask "good Everything" she said as she said hello to everyone I introduce her to Logan but he was was being really rude to her as he didn't shook her hand after I told her he my stepbrother nor say hi.

"so I want u meet someone," She said "Everyone Meet Red and Ali" we give them our name i was little jealous of Ali and red **'i really hope she not in a relationship with one of them. Not that I'm hoping of her moving on but i'm still in love with and we can catch up on what happen in the last two years' **"Red is my twin brother and his friend" I mentally facepalm myself relieved he said hello "I told him about u guys" I look at Rocky and smile gently "Hello it nice to meet one of my sis friends" he said as he took one of her hand and kiss it Rocky was blushing really badly. I notice Logan had a really mad face I almost laugh but stop my self

"So what going with u" Rocky ask Kris explain about going to Vermilion City U know u guys are more than happy to come with us I probably can explain the situation," Kris said "But first we got to get ur Pokemon" She said as we walk to the Pokemon center we see nurse joy "Hello welcome to the Pokemon Center wpould like me to heal ur pokemon to perfect health" Nurse joy said "Hey nurse joy uh can u check my Lucario/Blaziken" Kris and Red ask as they give Nurse Joy their Pokeball to her "Well now while we wait we should call Professor Oak and tell him the situation" Kris said as we walk up to the telephones Red dial the number and wait until the Professor answer

"Hello oh Kris do u made to Vermilion City?" Uh not exactly uh something came up" "Oh and what that" "um u remember Cece, Flynn, Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Gunther, and Tinka" "Yes" Uh they're back" she said as the Professor saw us "BUT HOW" One word, Jirachi" Red and Kris said in unison Professor nodded his head understanding "So anyways Cece and the rest want to go to the Sinnoh Region and need their Pokemon" "Ok I'll send their starter pokemon" I got my Pokemon Blaze Espeon Rocky got her Ceto, Ty got his Blastoise and Deuce got his Electabuzz and Aerodactyl. Kris got her Mew who change into salamance.

Gunther and Tinka wanted to go to the Lab and help Professor Oak. Flynn Receive a Mudkip for a starter and Logan will get his Pokemon from Professor Rowan when we go there and he will let Professor Rowan know we're coming so he'll get some Pokedex for us. so we made flying arrangement Flynn and I will be riding Blaze, Rocky and Gunther will be riding Ceto, Kris and Logan who wasn't happy to be riding with her on Pidgeot, Ali and Deuce will be Aerodactyl, and Aero(Aerodactyl), Red and Tinka will be riding Charizard, and Ty will be riding Salamance(Mew) and flew off to Vermilion City

LOGAN'S POV

We land on the ground "Ok guys we made to Vermilion City" We got off of these things Kris ask I need help but I ignored her as she and Ali are feeding them **'nothing personal but i don't trust Kris or her brother and since "Red" is her brother and I know he after Rocky I seen the look on her when he kiss her hand mark my words I will get her back I notice how close she and Cece is I wonder if there something between them this is something I can make fun of Cece. i mean don't get wrong Cece is an ok person but she is a lazy selfish bratty person who quits at everything' **

I see Red helping Rocky and Gunther he smiles at Rocky who smile shyly at him blushing I felt anger I want to punch this guy for hitting my girl but I knew If I hit him Kris would get in the way and Rocky would hate me **'she already hate me for making her chose between me and Cece I mean she chose Cece who done nothing for Rocky but get her in trouble'**. Kris return Salamance to his ball and give it to Tinka as she and Red give Tinka and Gunther Pidgeot and Charizard's ball and flew riding them to the lab Kris and Red left for a few minutes but came back with 7 tickets "Ok guys here our tickets" Red said as he give Rocky,Ty Flynn, while Kris give Cece Deuce, and mine ticket "Ok let go" Kris said walking up to the big ship and everyone followed **'ugh this is going to be a long trip'**

**what will happen? Will Logan get over Rocky? is there a spark between Rocky and Red? Will Cece and Kris get back together? find out next time bye ^_^**

**PS i'm don't hate Logan but I didn't like when he was rude to Cece in the show he thought of her as a ****quitter a lazy selfish person but don't worry he see the world in a different way****  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys well here it is the 2nd chapter remember I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

**GANG'S TEAM:**

**Kris's pokemon: Puka (m pikachu) Sylvia(f Slyveon), Lucario(m)**

**Red's Pokemon: Pika(m Pikachu), Poli(m Poliwarth),Blaziken(m)**

**Ali's pokemon: Chuchu(f Pikachu), Glinder(M butterfree), Octy(F Octillery), Aero(m Aerodactyl)**

**Cece's pokemon: Blaze(f Charizard), Espeon(f)**

**Rocky's pokemon: Ceto(m Dragonite)**

**Ty's pokemon: Blastoise(m)**

**Deuce's pokemon: Electabuzz(m), Aerodactyl(m)**

**Flynn's pokemon: Mudkip(f)**

**to tell Red Ali and Kris's Pikachus apart they have some details Puka the only one that has blue eyes Ali's Chuchu has a flower in its head**

**_previously on Shake It up Pokemon_**

_**nothing personal but i don't trust Kris or her brother and since "Red" is her brother and I know he after Rocky I seen the look on her when he kiss her hand mark my words I will get her back I notice how close she and Cece is I wonder if there something between them this is something I can make fun of Cece. i mean don't get wrong Cece is an ok person but she is a lazy selfish bratty person who quits at everything'**_

_I see Red helping Rocky and Gunther he smiles at Rocky who smile shyly at him blushing I felt anger I want to punch this guy for hitting my girl but I knew If I hit him Kris would get in the way and Rocky would hate me **'she already hate me for making her chose between me and Cece I mean she chose Cece who done nothing for Rocky but get her in trouble'**. Kris return Salamance to his ball and give it to Tinka as she and Red give Tinka and Gunther Pidgeot and Charizard's ball and flew riding them to the lab Kris and Red left for a few minutes but came back with 7 tickets "Ok guys here our tickets" Red said as he give Rocky,Ty Flynn, while Kris give Cece Deuce, and mine ticket "Ok let go" Kris said walking up to the big ship and everyone followed **'ugh this is going to be a long trip'**_

**NOW LETS BEING**

RED'S POV

After the boarding and ship taking off. We settle in which rooms to take Rocky and Ali will take one room and Cece and Kris will take the other room. and since there's 5 of us Ty, Deuce and I will take one of the room while Logan and Flynn will take the other room **'but for some reason I don't really like Logan but only because he been to rude to my sister and I know I only met her like 8 months ago but when i found out she my twin I want to get to know her and now i did I've become protective of her like if u mess with her u mess with me'**

After settling down I went to Kris's room and knock she open the door and Cece with her "Hey what's up" she ask "nothing just wanted to know there a feast going on in the main ballroom. Rocky, Ali and I are going to eat something do u two want to come with us" I ask Kris and Cece "sure just one second" she said as she left her jacket in the room but kept her pokemon with her **'make sense since we be inside and its going to be warm today and she probably want to give her pokemon some fresh air' **

Kris and Cece left the room and went with me. I already ask Rocky and Ali if they want to come to they said yes well Rocky blush and nervously said yes **'i kinda find it adorable and she seem like a cool and smart girl maybe i'll get to know her'** We got there and See Rocky and Ali sitting in table eating we walk up they see us "Hey guys come on there plenty" I sit down Kris pull up a chair for Cece who thank and kiss her check Kris started blushing. then I realize **'she the girl that Kris dated Well if I'll see how close they were I'm not going to forbid Kris to date Cece she can take care of herself i know she can' **

We start eating "So Cece tell me what have u and everyone up for the last 2 years?" Kris ask Cece explain on what she and the other done like having Rocky dance with her on a moving air plane, her mom marrying Logan's dad,the more I hear the stories I thought and Kris told them what she has been doing while traveling and told them what happen to Shane and Casey she explain on how we met in Hoenn I look at Rocky who blush and smile shyly I give her a friendly smile and i was really amaze by her

**'wow even after going through all of that she still friends with Cece i could tell that they're really good friend and no one could break that impressive and I know Cece only did that bring her out of shell i know the feeling' ** Kris put three bowl to Lucario, Sylvia, and Puka as they began to eat

then the Ty Deuce, and Flynn came in with Logan who was being drag by Ty and Deuce. They sit down with us and ate some food. Then two guys people approached us "hey Are u two pokemon trainer" one of the them said pointing at Kris and I "Yeah" Kris said "My name is dean and this Ryan let have a double battle" Dean look at Kris "after this maybe u wanna get together and I promise will take it easy on U" he said in a flirty way Kris raise one of her brows disgusted and Cece had a angry look as Ryan look at Rocky and Cece as he grab their hands "Maybe one u like to hang out with us" he winking at them in a flirty way

Logan, Kris, and I were piss she give me a look that said _'Shall we kick their ass' _I smile and smirk "Alright we'll take u on" I said as went a battle field a waitress offered to be the referee "this a battle between this 4 trainers will now being the battle will be over when the two pokemon are unable to battle" "Go Pika" I said as a pikachu appeared

"ok come on out Sylvia" Kris said as a a quadruped pokemon that is covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail which is is curved in a crescent shape. it eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. There are two bows on it which is colored pale cream with pinkish centers as one is on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it which is colored are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot appeared beside her. Cece and Rocky were mesmerized on how beautiful Sylvia was

"u ready Sylvia" Kris said Sylvia in as she tangle her feelers in Kris's hands tell her she was ready the two guys started Laugh "oh man this who were fight a girl's girly pokemon and a weak Pikachu u know what I'll take her pokemon on" Ryan said and tried to get information on Sylvia but couldn't Sylvia and Pika were not happy to hear what they said "fyi my "girly pokemon" is a Sylveon" Kris said piss but she didn't show it "COME ON U GUYS U CAN TAKE THESE LOSERS OUT" Cece and Rocky said as everyone except Logan cheer for us Kris and I smile and focus on the battle

KRIS'S POV

Ryan send out a Bagon and Dean send out a Pokémon with two pairs of wings which is tan with an orange, oval marking on each as one of the wing is bigger the other tips of the wings split into three small, orange squares as there two on the small has orange eyes with gray, orange-tipped antennae running along the edges before extending and widening above its head and its body is black with a patch of orange on the underside and a gray stripe down its back. it has 4 gray legs and a small black tail that splits into two squares.

Red and I took out our Pokedex to "Bagon the rock head Pokemon, Bagon dreams of being able to fly through the air so it practices by leaping off cliffs every day but Bagon smash his head on some rocks until it head eventually grows as hard as steel." Red point his pokedex on the other pokemon "Mothim, the Moth Pokémon, and the evolved form of a male Burmy. It has no particular habitat, but instead flies across the land, searching for its favorite nectar." Now BATTLE BEGIN" The waitress said

"Bagon/mothim use headbutt/Air slash on Sylveon/Pikachu" "Dodge and it" we said as they move aside "Pika use toxic on mothim" Pika stabs Mothim with the tip of its tail, poisoning it "Bagon use dragon breath on Sylveon"Bagon releases a white beam from its mouth at Sylvia but it didn't hurt her "WHAT SYLVEON SHOULD HAVE BEEN OUT WITH THAT MOVE" Ryan yell surprise I smirk my turn "Sylvia turn Use attract" Sylvia winks at the opponent and releases several pink hearts that surround Bagon. The hearts then circle around and shrink into Bagon's body, causing it to fall in love with Sylvia

Now use moon blast" Sylvia spreads its feelers wide open, and an image of the Moon appears behind it. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth, and fires it at Bagon."Mothim use psybeam on Sylveon" Mothim fires a multicolored beam from its eyes at Sylvia "Pika use thunderbolt om Mothim" an orb of electricity appears in front of Pika's tail and it fires multiple lightning bolts from the orb at Mothim. Mothim fainted.

Ryan tried to snap Bagon out but it was no use "Slyvia use quick attack then use draining kiss" Sylvia ran quick and tackle Bagon then gives Bagon a kiss. Bagon starts to glow red, and a light yellow orb of energy flies off from Bagon and into Sylvia, draining Bagon's energy. Bagon fainted "Both Bagon and Mothim are unable to battle the winner is Kris and Red" Red and I high 5 each other Dean and Ryan return their pokeball and left humiliated they were beaten Rocky and Cece ran to us hugging us.

Logan had a angry look on his face when Rocky hug Red congratulating him and kiss his cheek thanking him for dealing those two guys which Red cause him to blush and stutter nervously "That was amazing how is it that it wasn't damage against Bagon's dragonbreath" Cece ask me "because she a Fairy pokemon Red give me an Eevee as gift and it evolve into a Sylveon when i show it love" I explain what a fairy pokemon is and how it has no affect against dragon moves. We decide to relax I introduce Cece and Rocky to Sylvia. Sylvia love her and Rocky and play them as Red and Rocky are talking and laughing I smile **'i'm glad to see Sylvia to get along with them I notice Logan is staring at Red Rocky...could it be that he likes her or they are dating I should probably ask Cece' **

3 DAYS LATER

CECE'S POV

Finally we made to Sinnoh so far Kris and I catch up on what happen. during we were on the ship I accidentally kiss her thanks to Sylvia but she didn't get mad she want to get together but we decide to keep a secret until we tell them. Rocky and Red got to know each other and got closer. I find it adorable that Red would get nervous as Rocky would giggle. The ship had a dance party and everyone was invited Kris and I with each other and Red ask Rocky to dance with him and she did we all had fun but Logan kept trying Ruin Red and Rocky's fun **'I know they broke up but Logan really need to move on Rocky broke up because he doesn't like me and doesn't know how Rocky can put up with me but I know 1 thing Red likes me and how me and rocky are still friends. Me and rocky maybe different but we are best friends forever and nothing is going to change that' **

We walk down to the dock and look around Kris pull out her map and guide book "ok guys says here were in Canalave City and to get Sandgem City we have to go Jubilife City but how we get there" suddenly we someone we turn around we see someone with a lab coat hi I'm one of Professor Rowan assistant and the Professor want me to take u to the Lab" he said the problem was there were only 4 seat so Logan, Ty, Flynn, and Deuce rode in the car. Kris and I went on Blaze Rocky and Red rode on Ceto and follow the car we flew for a 5 minutes we got off returning our pokemon and going inside we see Professor Rowan "Hey Professor Rowan it been a while" Kris said shaking his hand

"Yes it has been awhile Samuel told the situation so here are the pokedex" I got a pink pokedex, Flynn got a white Pokedex, Rocky got a blue pokedex, Ty got a grey pokedex, and Logan got a red pokedex. "Now then u come here and Pick out one of these Pokemon to be urs. this is Chimchar the fire pokemon Turtwig the grass and Pipulp the water pokemon" Logan look at them he pick Chimchar He give us each 5 pokeball "Now that everything is set U can challenge the Gym or be in Pokemon contest" he said as we left and we went to the pokemon center to discuss it.

"Well guys Um before we discuss it there one thing i should explain on how u guys got here" Kris said "It because of this Pokemon called Jirachi now this pokemon is known for making wishes but it hibernate and wakes up 7 days for every thousand years anyways I know Jirachi because i met it when I was traveling In hoenn and it give me problems and pull prank on me so I don't know when it will appeared so u guys are stuck here for a while until we can make some device to get u back home" we nodded our heads Logan groan rolling his eyes pissed. We had Nurse Joy register us but we didn't say what we're doing later

"So I was think of Challenging the gym leaders here what about u guys" Red pull out a guide book and the map nd show it to us "Ok the first gym leader is in oreburgh city" Logan, Ty, Deuce, and Flynn agree to battle the gyms. Ali, Rocky and I decide to take Pokemon contest Red decide to not battle the gym leader or be in Pokemon contest he here to support Kris and us **'wow impressive he must be a really good brother to support her even when they only met not to long ago' ** "Ohh Sissy taking a challenge well I love to see u try to fail and quite at this I'm surprise a bratty girl made it this far" Logan said it made me sad and a tear went down I quickly wipe it without them seeing but Kris notice me and she grab his shirt glaring at him with hate

"DON'T EVER SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT U MAY NOT KNOW CECE OR LIKE HER. U PROBABLY THINK SHE A QUITTER BUT I DON'T SO APOLOGIZE TO HER" He push her hard Kris stumble a bit but I caught her Red look piss and was ready to punch him but Rocky held him Logan grab her really hard she looked like she was in pain but Kris took Rocky and pull her to me"I knew Cece before I got to know her U proably think she a person who doesn't think of anyone but her ur wrong" an idea hit me "how about a pokemon battle between me and u" I point to Logan

he laugh at me "Ha I could take on with my eyes close but I rather fight her instead beating her will be easy I mean saying good thing about u there no doubt she a stupid person" I was about to slap him but Kris stop me she smile and smirk "Alright let go this going to be One on one" I smile as we left to a battle field Red and Ali shook their head as everyone except me was trying to get Logan to call of the battle and to beck out but he was too stubborn **'LOGAN GONNA WISH HE NEVER MESS WITH ME OR KRIS'**

**UH OH LOGAN REALLY MADE KRIS ANGRY ANYONE THAT MESS WITH CECE WILL GET A BEATING FROM HER what will happen next? who will win the battle? will Logan overconfident get him somewhere? u will have to tune in next time! bye peace out dudes **


End file.
